a foursome of heroes and girls
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: here's my first ever crossover story. Yugi and his wife Téa come to Duel Academy, talk with Jaden and Alexis, and things get really fun. rated for lemon. and in case you're wondering, in my story, Yugi and Téa confessed a couple days after Atem passed on, and got married a couple years later.
1. Chapter 1

hope you like this story.

* * *

"Everyone, I have an exciting announcement to make," Chancellor Sheppard told the students of Duel Academy. "Starting tomorrow, Yugi and Téa Moto will be staying at our Duel Academy for a week to get to know our students and perhaps help our students become better duelists. I will also select two students to be their guides, a girl to show Mrs. Moto around and a boy to show Mr. Moto around. From the girls, it will be Alexis Rhodes."

Alexis walked up to the stage, earning cheers from everyone, and wolf whistles and "I love you"s from the boys. Alexis rolled her eyes. It wasn't that big a deal. She was just showing the King of Games' wife around the academy. Okay, it was a huge deal! She might have had an expressionless face on the outside, but she was squealing on the inside like Mindy and Jasmine at a boyfriend buffet.

"And the lucky man to show Yugi Moto around will be…"

"It's gonna be me," Chazz said already walking onto the stage, but he was in for a surprise.

"…Jaden Yuki!"

"Thank you for the honor, Chancellor. I will be sure to- Wait, what now?!"

"You heard me. Jaden will be showing Mr. Moto around. Maximillion Pegasus suggested it. Don't know why, but can't argue with the creator of Duel Monsters."

"But he's a Slifer slacker!"

"And he's beaten you every time you two dueled. If you have a problem with that, I can always expel you."

Chazz shut up, and got down just when Jaden was walking up.

"Also, while they're here, classes will be postponed. One last thing. Please be on your best behavior. That is all."

The students all left to get ready to the arrival of the King of Games and his wife.

* * *

sorry this was short. felt like it was necassary to stop her.


	2. Chapter 2

here's the second chapter of my story. hope you like it.

* * *

"Oh, Yugi, I'm so excited to be here," Téa Gardner Muto told her wife. She was wearing yellow tank-top with short jeans and with longer hair that reached her plump rump.

"Yeah, me too," Yugi said. He was wearing blue jeans with a black muscle shirt. "I heard about those problems Kaiba's been having, and that they were solved by Jaden Yuki, that kid I gave Winged Kuriboh to."

"Yeah. You'd think the shadow games would've stopped after Atem was sent to the afterlife. Speaking of which, you're even better-looking than him."

"Mrs. Muto, are you flirting with me?"

"I believe I am."

They started to eagerly make out with each other, their hands travelling to their more… personal areas.

"_Hey, now, don't go doing that,_" the pilot said. "_We're almost at our destination, and there are kids under 18 there._"

They stopped their passionate make-out session, and straightened themselves up. They needed to make sure they were on their best behavior.

-Skip to the landing-

As the cockpit opened up, and the married couple stepped off, they were bombarded by tons of students. Well, Yugi was. Téa was ignored save for a blond girl with long hair reaching her butt and hazel eyes. She recognized the girl from the photos Pegasus sent them, talking about how she reminded him of Téa.

"You must be Alexis Rhodes."

Alexis blushed a light shade of pink.

"You know me?" she asked, flattered that _the_ Téa Muto knew who she was.

"Oh, sure. Pegasus sent us documents about the students that stand out, like you and the guy my husband gave Winged Kuriboh to."

"Wait, did you just say Yugi gave Jaden his Winged Kuriboh?"

"You know the boy? We've heard some great things about him. Like how he defeated a fake Winged Dragon of Ra."

"Um, I was kinda out of it during that time."

"Yeah, I heard. This Society of Light took over the minds of nearly all the students, including you."

"You actually believed that? I thought no one outside the academy would believe it."

"Trust me, you're not the first to deal with that. I remember when my mind was controlled and made me hurt my friends. Ugh, I still feel invaded."

"Well, anyway, I'm going to be your guide."

"You don't seem very excited about it."

"This is just my public face. When I went to my room last night, I went into my closet and squealed like a baby getting tickled."

Téa snorted at that.

"That's a funny comparison."

"Thanks. So, um, shall we start with the tour?"

"Alright."

The two of them walked off, earning stares and comments from everyone.

-Two hours later-

"Thank you so much for the tour, Alexis," Téa told the queen. "I can hardly believe Kaiba had this kind of success. Even when we were younger, I never thought he'd do something like this. Except when it came to Mokuba, he was always so self-centered."

"Wow," Alexis said. "He's sounding more and more like Chazz. Kaiba never flirted with you, did he?"

"No way. He wasn't my type, and I'm not his. Actually, none of us know what he looks for in a person or his sexual preference. Speaking of which, do you have anyone you like?"

Alexis turned her head, blushing deeper.

"Ooh, you do! Who is it? You can tell me. We're both girls here."

Alexis knew there was no way out of this, and started explaining to her about how she loved Jaden, and how he had saved her more times than she could count. Once she finished, Téa nodded in understanding.

"Just like me and Yugi used to be. Well, don't worry, Alexis, I'm gonna help you get your man, and I know just how to do it."

Téa chuckled in a manner that made Alexis a little nervous.

* * *

sorry, I had to end it here, but I gotta ask. would y'all like to see the lemon happen next chapter, or as an award for Yugi and Jaden beating Kaiba and Chazz?


End file.
